In the last few decades, the market for wireless communication, sensing and computing devices has grown by orders of magnitude, fueled by the use of portable devices, and increased connectivity and data transfer between all manners of devices. Digital switching techniques have facilitated the large scale deployment of affordable, easy-to-use wireless communication networks. Furthermore, digital and radio frequency (RF) circuit fabrication improvements, as well as advances in circuit integration and other aspects have made electronic equipment smaller, cheaper, and more reliable. Electronic circuits associated with communication, sensing and computing devices as well as other electronic devices can utilize voltage signals at levels greater than a supply voltage level. Voltage multipliers, such as voltage doublers, can provide voltage signals at voltage levels greater than the supply voltage level.